List of Palace Rescuees
When the Thirstquencher Empire attacked the palace, they captured many of the residents using the Bincho Gun, trapping them inside Bincho Fields. The Empire then scattered the Bincho Fields in all directions, certain that they would never be found again. But, thanks to the heroic actions of a certain fencer, the residents were rescued and Allucaneet Palace became whole once more. Non-kidnapped Residents These residents of Allucaneet Palace were never kidnapped by Thirstquencher, and were present at the castle over the course of the entire game: #Steward Ribson #Butler Livers #Scribe Shanky #Clown Weinee - Will teach Musashi a special sword technique if Acrobat Sausages is also rescued and Musashi has an orange. #Musician Beef-Clef List of Rescuees #Acrobat Sausages - Clown Weinee's assistant. Helps teach Musashi a special sword technique using an Orange. #Alchemist Leanman - Helps heal Musashi's Bincho Points with alchemic tarts. He is seen briefly at the start of the game, when Musashi is summoned, before he is kidnapped. #Artisan Teebone - Upgrades Fusion once, making it more powerful. #Bailiff Jerky - Will start a rice field with Cook Mary-Nade if she is also rescued. #Carpenters - All are needed to repair the Gondola. #*Carpenter Carvey - Helps Musashi enter Hell's Valley and fight Skullpion. #*Carpenter Cubey #*Carpenter Dicey #Cooks #*Chef Julienne #*Cook Mary-Nade - Will start a rice field with Bailiff Jerky if he is also rescued. #*Cook Chiffonade #*Chief Gravie #*Butcher Chops #Doctor Tung - Whenever you visit him at the castle, he will force Musashi to drink his SP-Recover, which will cure all of Musashi's ailments. #Guard Lumpwood - Will take Macho's place at the entrance to Twinpeak Mountain, so Musashi will be able to get in at any time. #Hawker Steakwood - Informs Musashi about the Minku creatures in Allucaneet Kingdom and that they carry Longevity Berries that can be helpful for Musashi. #Janitor Sloppy-Joe #Knights #*Knight Lardwick - Teaches Musashi the Crosswise Cut (Press SQUARE and TRIANGLE).Also helps Musashi enter Hell's Valley and fight Skullpion. #*Knight Brisket - Teaches Musashi Tenderize (Press SQUARE, SQUARE, AND TRIANGLE) #*Knight Chucks - Teaches Musashi Desperado Attack (Press SQUARE, TRIANGLE, SQUARE, TRIANGLE) #*Knight Rumparoni - Teaches Musashi Rumparoni-SP (Press TRIANGLE while double-jumping) #Knitter Lunchetta - Will tell Musashi about the Legendary Cloth, which can be woven into a usable object by Weaver Dinneretta. #Librarian Brisketta - Will translate the Thirstquencher Empire books in the Library so Scribe Shanky can read them to Musashi. #Maid Loinette #Mercenaries - All assist in locating the thieve's hideout. #*Mercenary Meitlofe - Helps Musashi enter Hell's Valley and fight Skullpion. #*Mercenary Potrowst #*Mercenary Stue #Orchestra - All four members (including with Musician Beef-Clef) change the background music slightly with their respective instruments. #*Conductor Scores #*Musician Pianissimeat #*Musician Al Forte #Seer Bevealy - The caste's fortune teller. Once rescued, she can(partially) predict the locations of Scrolls and Bincho fields. The locations of certain fields will not be revealed until later levels, when new locations are revealed as well. #Shepard Beefalo - Will take care of any Minku caught by Musashi. Tells him how many are in the world and of how many he is taking care. If Musashi finds all 13 Minku, Beefalo will mention the Mother Minku, who will not be happy that her children have been hurt. #Soldiers #*Soldier Hanky-Flanky - Effeminant warrior who flirts with Musashi. He may be involved romantically with Scribe Shanky. #*Soldier Lardwick-Soldier Lardwick brother. He is needed to unlock hell's valley and help musashi against the earth crest guardian. 20. Taster Salmonelli 21. Weaver Dinneretta - Will stitch you either Gloves or a Quilt from the Legendary Cloth if you give it to her. Will take three days to make either. Knight Brisket.png|Knight Brisket Knight Chucks.png|Knight Chucks Knight Lardwick.png|Knight Lardwick Knight Rumparoni.png|Knight Rumparoni Conductor Scores.png|Conductor Scores Musician Al Forte.png|Musician Al Forte Musician Beef-Clef.png|Musician Beef-Clef Musician Pianissimeat.png|Musician Pianissimeat Artisan Teebone.png|Artisan Teebone Seer Bevealy.png|Seer Bevealy Alchemist Leanman.png|Alchemist Leanman Weaver Dinneretta.png|Weaver Dinneretta Janitor Sloppy-Joe.png|Janitor Sloppy-Joe Guard Lumpwood.png|Guard Lumpwood Hawker Steakwood.png|Hawker Steakwood Carpenter Carvey.png|Carpenter Carvey Carpenter Cubey.png|Carpenter Cubey Carpenter Dicey.png|Carpenter Dicey Chef Julienne.png|Chef Julienne Bailiff Jerky.png|Bailiff Jerky Chief Gravie.png|Chief Gravie Cook Mary-Nade.png|Cook Mary-Nade Cook Chiffonade.png|Cook Chiffonade Butcher Chops.png|Butcher Chops Mercenary Meitlofe.png|Mercenary Meitlofe Mercenary Potrowst.png|Mercenary Potrowst Mercenary Stue.png|Mercenary Stue Shepard Beefalo.png|Shepard Beefalo Librarian Brisketta.png|Librarian Brisketta Acrobat Sausages.png|Acrobat Sausages Clown Weinee.png|Clown Weinee Taster Salmonelli.png|Taster Salmonelli Knitter Lunchetta.png|Knitter Lunchetta L